1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic spinning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roller type electrostatic spinning apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic spinning technology can be used for manufacturing nanofibers. Electrostatic spinning technology provides a driving force generated by an electric field between an emitting electrode and a collecting electrode, so as to overcome surface tension and viscosity of the polymeric electrostatic spinning solution. In addition, fibers made by electrostatic spinning solution and spun from a spinneret repel each other because they are the same charge; when solvent evaporates, ultra-thin electrostatic spinning fibers can be formed.
Comparing to the fibers produced using prior spinning technology, the fabric made by electrostatic spinning method is featured by several properties, such as higher porosity, larger surface area, and smaller pore size than those of conventional textiles. The charged electrostatic spinning solution is spun to a collecting electrode from the spinneret. However, the aperture of the spinneret is very small and is easily blocked up by residual solution inside the spinneret. Moreover, the spinneret and pipe need to be cleaned when changing the electrostatic spinning solution. The applicability of the electrostatic spinning technique and the diversity of electrostatic spinning solutions are thus reduced.
TW Patent publication number 200827501 provides an electrostatic spinning apparatus, which is a roller type electrostatic spinning apparatus including a sizing roller and a linear emitting electrode to prevent unwanted block of spinneret. However, the threshold voltage of the roller type electrostatic spinning apparatus is higher than the conventional spinneret type electrostatic spinning apparatus, and the spinning uniformity is difficult to improve due to the large width of the linear emitting electrode.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the above disadvantages of the roller type electrostatic spinning apparatus.